


After A Long Day

by KingErix



Series: Secrets Hidden Behind Castle Walls [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, And Jon Agree With Me, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Hairy Robb Stark, Hung Robb Stark, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Robb Stark is a Gift, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingErix/pseuds/KingErix
Summary: Being the Lord of Winterfell was hard work, it took a lot of time and energy from Robb, especially as he was still young and untested.We get to see how he relax after a long day.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Robb Stark
Series: Secrets Hidden Behind Castle Walls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857739
Comments: 12
Kudos: 141





	After A Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small one-shot, hope y'all like it!  
> If you like this pairing you may also like my other Robb/Jon fic: "Chaotic Good". Go check!

Jon shivered as he submerged in the hot springs under Winterfell, he let out a long breath and felt whole body relaxed. 

So relaxed he was that he didn’t even heard the door opening, but he heard the loud splash. He was startled and looked around for the origin of the splash, he huffed and rolled his eyes when he saw Robb’s grinning face.

Robb had a long day, his duties as the Lord of Winterfell keeping him busy since the morn, he didn’t even got to go to the training yard that day, he spend his whole day tucked away in the solar and he knew that Jon would be annoying about that.

The red head decided to go down the springs instead of sending for a maid to prepare him a bath. He knew that he made the right decision when he saw Jon by the pool, eyes closed and face serene. He beamed and barred the door, doing his best to make as little noise as possible as he undressed. As soon as he got naked a wicked smirk parted his lips before he ran and jumped into the pool.

He smirked when he saw the cute look of surprise on Jon’s beautiful face.

“Hey love.” Robb said with a suggestive smile, a playful nature that he showed to no one but his loved brother.

Jon hissed and looked at around, he noticed the barred door and turned to glare at Robb. “Where have you been all day?”

Robb chuckled and scratched the back of his head, purposefully flexing and showing off his muscular biceps, “I had to deal with a lot of shit today…” he huffed, he truly was stressed. “it’s like the problems waited until father was away to pile up! And then there was a lot of boring meetings and this never-ending pile of paperwork.”

Jon wanted to be annoyed but he just couldn’t, not when he knew that Robb was having a hard time as the acting Lord of Winterfell, the man was but ten and six and already had the weight of the world placed on his shoulders. He swam until their bare chests were brushing against each other.

“I know is hard, but you’re doing great. I hear from the servants and the small folk of Winter Town all the time, they all think you’re doing great and they all love you.” Jon said, his voice barely a whisper as their mouths hovered close to each other, almost touching.

Robb gave him a sincere smile and closed the gap, kissing his half-brother.

Their relationship hasn’t been that of brothers for a long time, since they were children of ten and two and shared their first kiss. They knew that what they were doing was beyond taboo but they loved each other, so they acted like close brothers in public, whereas in private they acted more like a married couple. 

Robb’s hands traveled Jon’s firm body, caressing the strong muscles of his lover. He traced the marks of their love with his fingers, while Jon was a little ashamed of their relationship – Knowing that if their relationship ever became public that it would hurt Robb’s reputation, and just the thought of it was enough to bring panic to Jon’s heart – Robb was proud that this perfect, kind, handsome man was his, and in his pride he marked Jon whenever be could, bits and scratches, scattered around the expanses of Jon’s body.

Breaking away from the kiss, Robb instead pressed his lips against Jon’s neck, sucking and biting at old fading bruises he left there the night before, forming new, beautiful, purple bruises along the damp skin. Each suck and bite were like fire, spreading tingling waves of pleasure that went straight to Jon’s cock. The dark haired boy threw his head back and moaned loudly, now as hard as a rock and grinding his hip down at his trueborn brother.

“Mmm, so amazing! You’re incredible, so strong!” Jon mumbled praises, his fingers burying themselves in Robb’s red curls.

“So good to me...” The young heir whispered onto Jon’s neck, his cock as hard as a stone.

“I only say the truth. You’re the perfect heir for the North, never doubt that.” The dark haired man nipped at his lover’s jaw. “You’re the most handsome, kindest and strongest man in Winterfell.”

Robb shivered, Jon’s praises went straight to his throbbing member. He wanted to fuck him silly, to thrust into his brother and split him in half with his cock.

“Sometimes, ugh! I can’t control myself around you. I don’t want to hurt you.“

“I can take it Robb, let go.“

The red head seized Jon by his legs and lifted him up. Jon wrapped his arms around Robb’s neck and looked into his eyes while slowly letting himself sink down onto the massive cock. Jon held their connection, only closing his eyes when he was fully seated on his brother. His legs tightening around Robb’s hips.

Jon let out a long breath, even if he was still stretched from their last love making it was still painful. Secretly, Jon loved the burn. They stayed still for a few moments as Jon’s body accustomated to Robb’s giant sized cock, just sharing small kisses and sweet nothings.

“So big!” He cried out, rotating his hips sensually as soon as the pain subdued.

“Yeah? Do you like it?” Robb huffed, holding himself from pounding the sweet ass before his brother was ready to take it. “It’s all yours. I’m yours!”

Jon groaned under his breath. It always got him off to be reminded that he was Robb’s one and only, the only one who sees his sweet side or his funny side. The only one who feels his tenderness, his passionate kisses. He was the only one who had the honor of being split apart by his massive tool. 

The only thing that dampened the delectation he felt was that Robb would one day soon need a wife to bear him heirs. But he could live with that, as long as he was by his lover’s side it didn’t matter.

“Take me Robb. Make me yours!” Jon cried out and pulled his brother into a deep kiss, clenching his ass around the hard phallus. 

Robb didn’t need to be told twice, with his hands griping Jon’s waist he started showing off his strength, raising his brother until only the head was still inside and then bringing him back down.

Jon moaned loudly. He loved when Robb manhandled him. When they were younger Jon used to be jealous of his brother’s strength, he inherited their father's powerful Northern build while Jon’s had a rather slender figure, made for speed instead of strength. Now though, he loved the difference in their sizes, loved how easily Robb could overpower him. 

He did that a few more times before the build up became impossible to ignore, on the next time he raised Jon he held him there, thrusting his hips upwards. After a few lazy thrusts he started gaining speed, soon he was fucking his lover hard, hips snapping at an incredible speed. 

Jon was in heaven, he couldn’t take it anymore and with a low whine he came, his seed spilling on the hot water.

“Do you like it baby?” Robb breathed out, not for a second stopping his ramming. “Cumming on your brother’s big cock like a fucking whore…”

Whatever more Robb was about to say never left his mouth, he bite his lips and with a grunt he was cumming, painting Jon’s insides with his hot, sticky seed.

Jon threw his head back, he loved the feel of Robb unloading inside of him.

With glassy eyes the young heir admired his lover, with his long elegant neck, long eyelashes, high cheekbones, mouth halfway open and his full lips. “You’re a dream Jon.” He blurted out.

“You’re such a sappy somethings Stark.” Jon giggled, the red on his cheeks betraying his real feelings.

“Only for you Snow.” Murmured Robb, nuzzling Jon’s neck and shoulders.

Still holding his brother to him Robb swam to the edge. They kissed and spoke in low tones, for a while they just embraced each other in silence, just enjoying each other’s company. 

After a long stretch of silence Jon moved, groaning as the half-hard cock slipped out of him. His hands traveled down Robb’s body, caressing his brother’s abdominal muscles, brushing against his forest of red pubes, but stopping just before he reached the phallus.

“So, have you relaxed, after your long, hard day of boring meetings and paperwork?” Jon asked slyly, brushing Robb’s wet hair from his forehead.

“Hmm… I don’t know,” Robb answered, rolling his shoulder and grinning at Jon. “I think I’m still feeling some tense muscles on my back… Perhaps a round two may help.”

Jon laughed, giving Robb a bright smile before capturing his brother’s lips with his own. The hand that was hovering over the cock held it with a strong grip and squeezed it gently, causing Robb to moan into the kiss.

“Not here,” Jon said breathlessly as they parted their kiss. “Let’s go to your chambers.”

Robb grumbled under his breath but nodded, they dressed quickly and traveled the walls with practical easy, evading any patrolling guard or servant. 

The moment the door was closed behind them Robb was pressing himself to Jon’s back, his strong arms circling around his waist. He pushed his hardening member against Jon’s firm ass.

“Gods! Get out those clothes.” Robb whispered, huffing as gave small bites to Jon’s earlobe. “I can’t wait to get back inside that tight cunt of yours.”

Jon moaned, he didn’t waste a second before undressing for his brother. Once he was naked he turned and helped Robb out of his tunic, once his lightly hairy torso was exposed the man made to open his trousers but Jon stopped him.

“Let me.” He whispered sultry before falling to his knees.

“Hum…” Robb groaned at the sight of Jon on his knees before him.

Jon slowly and deliberately unlaced the trousers, his breath hitched when his brother’s cock sprang free, it was truly a member worth of the future Lord Stark. 8.5 inches long, and wide – Fuck, so fucking wide. – as hell.

Jon gave the ruby-red head a small lick before he fully took down the trousers. He stared admiringly at the hard, veiny phallus and plump, hairy balls.

He licked his lips and held the member while fondling the hairy sack. He stared at Robb’s face through his long eyelashes and caught the other eyeing him, their eyes met and the two were paralyzed, they couldn’t look away. Robb was as always amazed by how his brooding brother could turn into a slut in the bedroom, but what amazed him even more was how beautiful he was, he thanked everyday for his father’s weakness, for it has given him the most precious jewel in the Seven Kingdoms. Jon though, as he looked up to this handsome, strong, smart and powerful heir, could help but ask himself how he was so luck to have his love. He would give everything for Robb.

A owl hooted outside the window braking the trance they found themselves in, Jon gave Robb one last sly look before he took the whole phallus on his mouth and down his throat. He gagged a little, but he didn’t let it stop him, he forced himself to take it all and only stopped when his nose was nestled on the unkempt pubes at the crotch.

He tried to relax, breathing through his nose and taking Robb’s scent helped, his older brother caressing his hair lovingly helped even more. Jon screwed his eyes closed and moaned around the phallus, relishing in the sensation of his brother’s fat cock inside his mouth. It fit so snugly, he could feel it throbbing against his tongue on his throat. Soon he was ready, he looked up Robb and blinked. The heir understood the sign and his gentle caressing became a firm grip with his other hand joining. 

He pulled Jon by his hair until only the head was inside his mouth before ramming all the way in, his balls slapping against Jon’s chin. He did twice more, slowly and deliberated before he took speed and started fucking Jon’s mouth brutally.

All the while Jon’s eyes were misty with unshed tears as he gripped Robb’s muscular legs. He screwed his eyes shut, loving the sensation of being used for Robb’s pleasure, his cock rock hard.

“Fuck Jon, I’m gonna cum.” Cried out Robb, still fucking Jon’s throat.

The only response he had was the hands on his legs gripping him harder.

It was a sufficient answer, for he didn’t stop, he fucked Jon’s mouth with long, hard and fast thrusts, smashing Jon’s nose against his pubes each time as he rammed his rod down his throat. Soon he couldn’t hold anymore and with one last thrust he came on his brother’s throat, holding Jon’s face in place against his crotch as he dumbed all his milky essence in him.

Once he emptied himself he let go of Jon’s hair, the younger boy stumbled backwards, gasping for air and licking his lips, chasing the taste of Robb’s seed.

The older brother looked down at him and smiled, one hand going to his hair once again, but only caressing it gently. “You’re so good to me Jon.” He whispered and kneeled in front of him before capturing his mouth on his.

The kiss was deep and sloppy, their tongues danced against each other, Robb easily dominating the kiss.

They broke the kiss when the need for air became too much. Robb rose from the ground and Jon gasped. “How are you still hard?”

“What can I say. I have the most beautiful, sluty girl of Winterfell with me, how could I not be hard?” Robb said, smirking at Jon.

His joke earned him one of Jon’s famous glares, but he could see Jon’s cock twitching, he knew the boy love when he talked dirty.

“To bed Jon, on all fours, I’m going to take you like a wolf take it’s bitch.”

Jon moaned under his breath and crawled to bed. Robb stared at him, his lover was perfect like this, on all fours, his ass in the air. Seeing Robb’s arousal Jon smirked and shook his ass.

Robb growled ready to climb the bed after him, but before that he went to his desk and took a small vial, a bath oil, not what they usually use, but that oil was at Jon’s room, so it would have to do. He put some oil on his hand and curled it around his cock, gently stroking himself. Once he was on the bed he gently touched the plump ass before he gave it a slap. 

“Ah!” Jon cried out in surprise, but Robb could see liked it.

Unwilling to wait any longer he guided his slick member and positioned himself, he was just about to push in when a knock came from his door.

For a moment Robb thought of ignoring, of keep going and fucking Jon senseless, but he knew he couldn’t, it could be something important. Besides Jon would never allow him to ignore his duty.

Robb whined and Jon had to suppress the smile that threatened to emerge, knowing that it would not be appreciated. Robb sounded just like a small pup.

Unwilling but dutifully, he rose from the bed and dressed in his smallclothes before opening the door just enough to see who was behind it.

“Maester Luwin, what can I do for you?” He asked, his voice perfectly polite, though Jon could hear the undertone of displeasure in it.

“I’m sorry to interrupt your sleep my Lord, but I just received a letter from your Lord father.”

Robb nodded, “Give me a few minutes to dress myself and I shall join you at father’s solar.” 

Once he closed the door he turned back to Jon who was staring at him with a raised eyebrow. “I’m sorry…”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about.” Jon cut him, he rose from the bed and went to the wardrobe where he chose some heavy and warm clothes. “This is you duty.”

“But…” Robb protested, it was a token protest they both knew, both had been raised to put their duties before pleasure.

“No buts.” Jon said, helping Robb in his clothes. Once his older brother was fully dressed Jon captured his moth. He whispered into the kiss, “Besides, I will still be here when you get back.”

Robb hummed and bit Jon’s bottom lips before they parted. Jon went back to back, still as naked as the day he was born. Robb watched his brothers swaying hips and plump ass, he had to put all his mental fortitude to work before he pounced on his brother. Instead he turned and left the room, his bulge evident on his trousers.

Jon laid on the bed, inhaling the scent of his lover and closed his eyes, willing time to pass quickly and for his brother to be back soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y'all think on the comments. ♥️  
> Also, if you want you may find me on Twitter: @KhalErix, though I warn you I barely post anything.  
> PS: it's a NSFW Twitter, so only look for it if you're an adult.


End file.
